The time of the past
by Nanis4816
Summary: Entre los tiempos donde los mortales vivieron por primera vez, las Diosas crearon poderes omnímodos para proteger a los seres vivientes. La Diosa del Tiempo, que es la encargada de proteger a la humanidad, junto con los héroes, tendrá una misión para salvar al mundo. La relación que tiene con casi todos los juegos de esta saga y combino personajes.
1. Prologue

Solo quise ver como me iba en este fic de The Legend of Zelda para ver si lo continuó después, me alegraría que estará bien y recuerden que solo es como "una versión de prueba" para el resto del fic.

Esta historia no tiene un punto de vista definido y puede llegar a tener cambias y por eso quiero saber si la continuó luego o no. También cuenta con 2 OC y combino algunos personajes de casi todos los juegos de Zelda y contiene algunas de mis teorías acerca de las líneas del tiempo y a .lo mejor estoy mal.

* * *

><p>Características de los OC:<p>

Nombre: Kendra.

Apariencia: Cabello rizado y negro, vestido blando, mirada bondadosa y ojos negros.

Edad: ¿?.

Poderes: El tiempo.

* * *

><p>Nombre: Celia.<p>

Apariencia: Cabello rubio y lacio, vestido naranja y blanco, mirada profunda y ojos amarillos.

Edad: ¿?.

Poderes: Espíritus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece ni sus personajes.<strong>_

_**Prólogo: Veremos de que tratará esta historia.**_

Existieron tiempos inmemorables donde la Diosa Hylia derrotó al Heraldo de la muerte. Sin embargo, antes de que la maldad y la oscuridad tuvieran un lugar entre todas las tierras, la paz de Dioses y espíritus, de los que nacieron los mortales, era más que perfecta. Un conflicto que surgió entre dos de nuestras Diosas dio el nacimiento de aquella fría maldad y de dos poderes capaces de dominar todo a su antojo: La Trifuerza y Kendra, la Diosa del Tiempo.

Era un lugar lleno de almas que no podían cometer ningún pecado y eran inmortales. Celia, la Diosa del Espíritu, mantenía un vinculo muy fuerte con estás y la Diosa Hylia deseaba poder tener seres a los que pudiera cuidar su vida y morir alguna vez para volver a disfrutar de su inmortalidad. Lamentablemente, Celia no aceptó la idea de Hylia y se encargó de que las deidades no lo hicieran tampoco, algunas deidades ayudaron a la Diosa a crear la vida mortal y luego unos poderes capaces de protegerlos. La Diosa del Espíritu, por su parte, se alejó con sus almas a una tierra llamada "El mundo sin vida"… dejando una fracción de poder en las tierras de Dioses y mortales.

Las Diosas Dín, Farore y Nayru sabían que el mal tenía que nacer, porque ningún ser de todos puede vivir sin su otra parte oscura. Así que, juntando poder de todas las Diosas incluyendo la parte de Celia, la Trifuerza y los espíritus del bien, crearon a una Diosa que sería capaz de detener el tiempo y controlarlo como quisiera a fin de proteger a las almas o a los mortales, hasta a las propias Diosas.

"Portal del tiempo en el mundo 0".Lugar donde esta la Diosa del Tiempo.

-Ese espíritu… de nombre Fay, tiene una nueva misión que me gustaría encomendarle… ¿Qué piensas tú?- La Diosa del Tiempo le pregunta con voz suave a un alma que estaba cerca.

-eso depende de lo que decida usted, ya que es la que debe elegir por todo lo viviente- el espíritu se acerca a una fuente de agua fresca mientras le responde a la Diosa.

-el problema es: ¿Cómo despertarla de su sueño perdido?- la pelinegra sigue con voz fina y serena –me duele de solo pensar que duerme en vano y ha dejado salir a la oscuridad-

-¿Y si mandar a alguien para despertarla y que continúe su misión sin fin?- el alma riega las plantas verdes con el agua de la fuente.

-sería como el agua que cargas para regar las plantas, nunca se acabarán sus defectos pero puede ayudar y con eso basta para la humanidad- terminando de decir esto sale a un jardín lleno de luz.

-¿Lo va a hacer?- el acompañante de la "Dama del tiempo" deja las plantas para seguir a su ama.

-puede ser que funciones, si yo sola hago mi trabajo no hará más que empeorar las cosas... ¿Me ayudarías a encontrar un mortal que pueda despertar a Fay?- Kendra pide la ayuda del alma.

-¿Y qué pasará con "La Trifuerza del pasado"?- el espíritu duda del plan de la Diosa.

-ese poder que fue creado cuando todo era puro, lo cuidarás tú...- la ojinegra desaparece lentamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué tal estuvo?<strong>_

_**¿Quieren que siga?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Necesito OC los que sean y con las características de arriba, (nombre, apariencia, edad y poderes) Claro, si es que sigo la historia.<strong>_

_**¡Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**Pueden preguntarme lo que sea acerca de la historia y perdón si está corto.**_


	2. Chapter 01

_**Agradezco el apoyo en los reviews y la ayuda de AngelTerra me vendría muy bien, puedes decirme lo que estuvo mal acabando esto. No quería dejar incompleta esta historia, actualizaré cada semana si es posible.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 01: Tierras conocidas.<strong>_

-Ahora, ¿Me dirá de una vez cómo despertará a Fay?- Pregunta el espíritu inquieto-

-Recuerda que estás frente a la Diosa del Tiempo… tengo a cierta persona en mente que nos ayudará a todos- Responde sin dudarlo la Diosa-

-¿Y para eso tenemos que venir al bosque de futuro?- Dice sin darle mucha importancia a viajar en el futuro.

-Aquí se encuentra una de las guerreras fuertes para cumplir mi misión de despertar a Fay sin miedo a viajar o alterar los tiempos- La Diosa del vestido blanco agrega pacientemente. –Y me temo que nos va a costar trabajo-

-¿Por qué no… no soy mejor con la espada… como el maestro?- La chica castaña (Oc) piensa mientras entrena con su espada-

-¿Cuál es el problema con no ser como los demás? Nadie es igual- La joven interrumpe su entrenamiento para ver a la "persona" que adivino lo que imaginó. -¿Usted cómo supo lo que decía en mi mente?-

-Todos tenemos dones especiales… y pondrás a prueba el tuyo- La Diosa la conduce hasta una fuente adentrada en el bosque-

-Lo que acaba de decir son locuras, ¿Qué le da el derecho de burlarse de mí?- La chica tenía una cara de desprecio-

-No pongas esa cara, bien sabemos la Diosa y yo que ni te le acercas a la maldad- El espíritu defiende como todo buen siervo-

-¿"Diosa"? Basta de bromas, dígame quien es usted-

-Primero dime, ¿Quién eres tú? Se que eres Gabriela pero, ¿Eres la indicada para esto?- Kendra se muestra sabia y firme ante la impaciencia de la mortal-

-¿"Indicada"? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer?– Inquiere la chica más extrañada que antes.

-Tienes un corazón bondadoso y valiente, por lo tanto, despertarás al espíritu que ha sido víctima de un engaño… ayudarás a los héroes para evitar un destino inimaginable- Alza su mano hasta llegar a sentir el viento. –Algo no va bien, las ráfagas del viento están descontroladas e impuras. El aire viene del pasado…-

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde va? No se puede ir sin contestarme lo que quiero- Gabriela trata de seguir a la Diosa pero el viento es muy fuerte. -¿Esto qué significa, Diosa Hylia? ¡Ah!- La chica castaña estaba a punto de no seguir a la Diosa, como la ojinegra pasaba sin ningún esfuerzo y ella no.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las dos llegan a un templo hecho con rocas destruidas, era viejo pero seguía teniendo poder. En el templo algunos espíritus se habían juntado y creado un portal al<strong>__** pasado**__**.**_

-Ya veo, eras tú la que causó el alboroto- Dicho esto, el viento se detiene y del portal sale la Diosa Celia.

-Soy incapaz de reconocerte, aún así sabes perfectamente quien soy, ¿Tienes alguna explicación?- La Diosa espiritual cierra el portal tranquilamente-

-Eso es porque te he observado, observo y se de memoria la vida de cada uno de los seres que viven o han vivido- La explicación de la pelinegra parece molestarle a Celia.

-Así que eres la creación que protege a la humanidad- Su cara cambia a una fastidio y luego desaparece paulatinamente. –Nunca conocí a una Diosa inteligente… que perderá su mundo-

-Las "Diosas" se entienden entre sí, ¿Verdad?- La chica del vestido lila se agüita toda. -¡Lo olvidé! ¡Es hora de la ceremonia para celebrar la paz en Hyrule!

-Entiendo, no podré arruinar esa celebración importante- Las dos cierran los ojos (Gabriela parpadea) y aparecen antes de que la fiesta comience.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿"Diosa", "Diosa" está ahí?- Gabriela preguntaba confundida y sus intentos de saber lo que pasó son fallidos-

-Gabriela, hace mucho que no te veía desde que el maestro Kasubae falleció- La voz del chico de los ropajes verdes sorprendió a la chica castaña. –Me alegra verte por aquí-

-¿Link? H-hola, esto… ¿No has visto a una mujer de estatura mediana, cabello rizado negro, ojos negros y vestido blanco?- Su esperanza es que el rubio sepa las respuestas-

-Lamento de serte de ayuda en estos momentos, tranquilízate y disfruta de la generosidad de las personas en el mercado- Le muestra un cartel donde explica que las cosas son gratis por hoy.

-Oferta tentadora, tienes razón. Mira, la princesa viene en camino- Mientras todos aplaudían, nadie se daba cuenta de que el tiempo se había detenido, sin embargo, ese no fue el caso de Link, Gabriela y Zelda. -¡Y esta es la forma en la que te hago saber porque no estoy tranquila!

-¿Causaste esto?- Cuestiona aturdido el héroe de Hyrule.

-No, ¡La Diosa fue! ¡Fue ella!-

-La Diosa del Tiempo… esta es la señal de la que me habló en sueños- La princesa se dirige hacia sus amigos y, cuando llega, aparece la Diosa Kendra.

-¿E-es… es ella?- Link interroga mientras se inclina ante la Diosa.

-No hace falta que hagas eso, tenemos una misión que cumplir y necesitaré la ayuda de cada uno de ustedes: Los que han sido capaces de traer aunque sea un poco de paz a estas tierras protegidas- Kendra dice mientras levanta a su nuevo siervo-

-Me dijo en mi sueño que teníamos que despertar a un espíritu llamado Fay…- El chico de los ropajes verdes reacciona al nombre de "Fay".

-"Fay" No se porque pero… siento que la conozco… ¿Conozco a ese espíritu, Diosa?- El rubio descontrola su mente.

-El un lazo el que los une a todos ustedes… junto con las almas del mal. Vas a tener reacciones cada vez que la esencia del los héroes pasados tenga un recuerdo en tu corazón y en tu mente.

-¿Y la princesa y yo? ¿Para que somos necesarias?- La joven del cabello chino no le importaba nada más en esta situación.

-La princesa Zelda también tiene su papel en esto como la guiadora de Hylia, y tú, Gabriela… tu destino, tu pasado y tu futuro, no está aclarado para ti y lo tendrás que descubrir- En seguida de que la Diosa termina, los tres vuelven al tiempo normal.

-¿Qué es tan importante para que tengamos que estar unidos?- Zelda regresa a donde estaba y los tres siguen sus actividades desconcertados.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**Se que está algo mal y no me salió como esperaba.**_

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado y a esperar una semana para que actualice! **_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	3. Chapter 02

_**Gracias a todas/os por comentar y seguir mi fic, continuemos y ya daré noticias o algo hasta abajo. Siento que te hayas confundido, Destinygirl, lo importante es que ya sabes que no es SS.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 02: Una parte de la historia.<strong>_

Acabando la celebración, Link, Gabriela y Zelda fueron al castillo para descansar, Gabriela fue invitada por Zelda y con gustó aceptó. Se suponía que la princesa iría a dormir peo prefirió tocar en su arpa ya que su Ocarina Link se la llevó. Zelda tocaba una sola canción que no estudió, solo vino a su cabeza y no la puede olvidar desde que la melodía que entró en su memoria. Sin embargo, aquella canción no tenía una letra para ser cantada, o al menos Zelda no la sabía.

**Mientras la princesa de Hyrule tocaba, la Diosa del Tiempo la escuchaba con una sonrisa en su torre... su cara reflejaba felicidad aunque estuviera sola.**

-Seguro y recuerdas la letra de esta canción, Celia, ¿O el odio te ha hecho olvidar la amistad?- Al parecer, Kendra hablaba con el viento. –Es tranquilizante, te debe causar una sensación de paz. ¿Eh?– De pronto se escucha una voz cantar el cántico de la Diosa.

-Diosa, dígame que no es quien yo creo…- Rogó el espíritu-

-Esa melodía ha estado por milenios en la mente de las descendientes de la Diosa Hylia… y también ha estado en la memoria de la Diosa Celia.- La pelinegra suspira y se dirige a la fuente. –Ya puedes mostrarte, de alguna manera sabía que no estaba sola.-

-Que descubrimiento, ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu nueva sierva? Yo la necesito más que tú.- Dice la Diosa espiritual.

-Voy a salvar el mundo de ti, a no ser que quieras dejar tus ideas y forjar una paz.- Responde la Diosa del Tiempo.

-No, va a ser que no.- Dicho esto, la otra Diosa ríe.

-Tengo al héroe elegido, a mi siervo Chris, a Gabriela y a la encarnación de Hylia defendiendo estas tierras… ¿Tienes un plan maestro acaso?- Pregunta la ojinegra.

-¿"Chris"? ¿Vas a mandar a ese estúpido espíritu traidor?- Cuestiona enojada y sorprendida la Diosa rubia.

-Diosa, pero yo…- El espíritu, osea Chris, quiere objetar y es interrumpido por su ama.

-"Estúpido"… esa palabra me enferma, te pido que te retires ahora, si no es demasiada molestia, te sacaré yo misma.- Kendra hace aparecer unas manecillas del reloj y saca a Celia. –Listo, con eso no volverá.-

-¿Es cierto que soy un traidor? Engañé a mi Diosa Celia.- Chris mencionó con una voz de arrepentimiento.

-¿Querías destruir este preciado tesoro: a la humanidad… al regalo de la vida y del amor? ¿Ibas a dejarte engañar por el resentimiento?- Las palabras de la Diosa Kendra hacen reflexionar al espíritu.

-Me disculpo con usted, mi Diosa. ¿Cuándo comenzaré su mandato?- Chris empieza a tomar su forma humana.

-Nada me gustaría más para ti que tomes tu cuerpo antes de... ah, sal a los cielos y guía a tus compañeros para encontrar la hoja iluminada.- La Diosa hace aparecer a Chris en Celestia, (Neburia para las personas que ven teorías sobre Zelda).

* * *

><p>Nombre: Christopher.<p>

Apariencia: Cabello negro, túnica azul, pantalones blancos, ojos verdes y en el ojo izquierdo lleva una marca de una serpiente.

Edad: ¿?

Poderes: Tiempo.

* * *

><p>-Este lugar… ¿Por qué está lleno de Ucayayas?- El siervo de la diosa examina el lugar con la mirada. –Esto no era lo que me esperaba.-<p>

-Hola, hijo, ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?- La voz de una Ucayaya le habla al joven.

-¿Ucayaya? Disculpe, ¿Usted conoce todo Hyrule?- Pregunta con nobleza el ojiverde.

-Yo misma, junto con mi hijo, ¡Ayudamos a un muchacho para salvar todo Hyrule!- Responde orgullosa el ave-

-Sea como sea, yo tengo una misión igual a esa, necesito su ayuda. Ya no recuerdo Hyrule como antes lo hacía.- Chris se rasca la cabeza y mira a todos lados. –Por supuesto que esto no es Hyrule y también deseo saber como ir a esas tierras.-

-Con gusto te ayudaré, me das una sensación de paz… de verdad estar a tu lado crea un buen ambiente.- La Ucayaya lo conduce hasta el lugar donde estaba el "Cañón de los Cielos".

-Con todo respeto, señora, ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer aquí? ¿Observar las nubes?- Cuestiona el joven pelinegro al llegar a donde la Ucayaya se detuvo.

-¿Eh? ¡Válgame Hylia! ¡Se han robado el cañón!- El ave grita a todo volumen.

-¿Cómo se robaron una cosa tan grande? A juzgar por lo que he oído, me imagino que debe de ser grande.- Dice el antes espíritu.

-Por el amor de Nayru, ¡Claro que es grande, grandísimo!- Afirma el hijo de la Ucayaya, (No me acuerdo de su nombre).

-Parece que vamos a tener que buscarlo, es imposible que lo hayan bajado. Lo que nos lleva a saber que el cañón tiene que estar en Celestia.- Comunica inteligentemente el chico de la túnica azul.

-Nada más falta que haya sido un monstruo… aunque tampoco es posible.- Niega la Ucayaya al ver la cara del humano inmortal.

_**Después de una activa búsqueda encontraron a una Ucayaya con el cañón.**_

-¡Tú! ¡Ucayaya traidora, embustera, cobarde!- La Ucayaya buena le grita enojada- ¡Devuelve el Cañón de los Cielos!-

-¡Nunca! Destruiré el cañón y así nadie de nuestra raza será asesinada… no ha pasado jamás esa fea tragedia, ¡Pero pasará!- Responde el ave mala.

-No es cierto… no quieres proteger a esta raza…- Menciona en voz baja el pelinegro. –Tú no…- Tras ver a la Ucayaya se da cuenta de que tiene la misma marca que él. -¡Eres un espíritu!

-¿Q-Qué? ¡Oh! No esperaba que me reconocieran, como no lo van a hacer teniendo al ex siervo de la Diosa Celia.- La Ucayaya se convierte involuntariamente en una bola de fuego azul. -¿Qué me ha pasado?-

-Creo que ya no tienes uso en esta vida, para la Diosa Celia ya no tienes un propósito.- El espíritu desaparece. –Ya recuperamos el cañón, ¿Nos vamos?-

La Ucayaya ayuda a Christopher a llevar el cañón a su lugar original y los dos se lanzan.

* * *

><p><strong>En el Lago de Hylia.<strong>

-¿Cuál es la razón por la que supiste que era un alma?- Interroga amablemente el hijo del ave.

-Ah, todos los espíritus tenemos una marca de una serpiente cuando usamos un cuerpo. La serpiente simboliza la facilidad con la que pasamos el mundo después de muertos… y la Diosa Celia nos observa mediante un águila, ninguno de nosotros se escapa de la marca.- Contesta el antes espíritu mientras seca sus botas.

-Triste historia, ¿Cuál es el mandato del que le hablaste a mi mamá?- Inquiere el hijo.

-Luego de que la Diosa Celia me dijo su plan para destruir al mundo, escape y no la ayude. En medio de mi sufrimiento, la Diosa Kendra me ayudó y yo…- Chris se detiene y baja la cabeza. –Y-yo… cuando estaba con la Diosa espiritual… era un humano… un mortal… como la traicioné me lastimó y…- El joven ojiverde es interrumpido por la Ucayaya.

-No nos tienes que contar si no lo deseas.- Dicho esto, los tres fueron hacia el cañón del lago para salir y llegar a la "Pradera de Hyrule".

-Cuando la Diosa Kendra me cuidaba… por eso soy un espíritu… ya no recordaba que era mortal mientras ayudaba a la Diosa Celia… ¿Por qué me he acordado en estos momentos?- La mente del pelinegro agonizaba. –Escuchen, tengo que encontrar al joven Link…-

-¡Link! ¡Yo lo conozco! ¡Es el chico del que te hablé! ¡Rápido, ven!- La Ucayaya jala al humano inmortal. -¿Desde cuando no has corrido, hijo? –Preguntó al ver que Chris corría lento-

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tal vez no era exactamente lo que esperaban para el capítulo 2… ya que. Acepto que la historia no será corta y creo que eso es todo lo que quiero decir.<strong>_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	4. Chapter 03

_**Capítulo 03: El primer viaje en el tiempo.**_

Creo que todas, (O todos), sabemos el camino que recorrieron Chris y la Ucayaya, lo diré de cualquier modo: Fueron al cañón del lago, se lanzaron y llegaron a una casa a lado del "Gran puente de Hylia", después caminaron hasta llegar a Ordon.

-¿El héroe legendario vive aquí?- Preguntó Chris extrañado del lugar que era Ordon.

-¿"Héroe legendario"? ¡No! El héroe que salvó Hyrule hace poco si vive aquí.- Al antes espíritu pareció no importarle la respuesta de el ave.

-Si su nombre es Link y salvó Hyrule, no hay duda de que tiene el espíritu del héroe. Con eso es suficiente para sacar a Fay de su sueño eterno.- El pelinegro se dirige a preguntarle a las personas la ubicación de la casa de Link. –Ummmm… Ucayaya, le agradezco por ayudarme pero no quisiera involucrarla en esto.-

-No es ninguna molestia si deseas que me vaya, recuerda que cada vez que necesites de mi ayuda estaré en Celestia para ti o para quien sea.- La Ucayaya se va con su hijo medio feliz.

-Espero no haber dañado sus sentimientos.- Christopher se preocupaba demasiado por lo que pensarán de él, más ahora cuando tenía su anterior cuerpo. –Fay, pronto te reunirás de nuevo con los seres de este mundo inocente.-

Chris luego de preguntar a casi todas las personas de Ordon, se encontró con Iván, quien le dijo donde se encontraba la casa de Link. Así que el antes espíritu fue a la casa y entró de una manera muy formal.

-Disculpa, debo suponer que tú eres Link, ¿O me equivoco?- Consultó el humano inmortal cuando entró a la solitaria casa. –No pienso haberme equivocado pero, ¿Lo eres o no?-

Link solo se quedó callado, necesitaba aclarar su mente y sacar sus conclusiones sobre lo que había pasado el día del festival de la paz, también sobre las experiencias que tuvo antes cuando estaba Ganondorf y los recuerdos que empezaba a tener. El elfo hizo caso cando vio a Chris reflejado en el espejo.

-Lo siento, ¿Necesitabas algo?- Preguntó el rubio levantándose de una silla. –Lo único que escuché mientras pensaba era: ¿Eres Link?-

-Pues creo que si lo eres, tú no me recordarás pero si a mi Diosa, su nombre era Kendra.- Comenta el siervo de la Diosa. –Yo soy su siervo y me mandó para cumplir la misión con tu ayuda.-

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces… ¿Podrías explicarme como es que tengo sueños y memorias que parece que yo las viviera?-

-Ni yo lo se, no obstante, te aseguro que encontrarás las respuestas al paso de lo que llamamos tiempo. Hasta encontrarás la felicidad que muchos desean.-

-Mis sueños me hablaron sobre un chico que poseía la misma sabiduría de una deidad, me recuerdas a ese chico de mis sueños.- El héroe Link y el siervo de la Diosa se desmayan-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Minutos antes de eso, en la "Pradera de Hyrule".<strong>_

-Me entristece que te vayas así de rápido, Gabriela.-

-Princesa, sabemos que yo no me puedo quedar tanto tiempo en su castillo y tengo que regresar con mi abuela a las afueras de Hyrule.- Dice la sierva del tiempo.

-Solo me gustaría que recuerdes que siempre serás bienvenida en Hyrule, que vivas a las afueras no te impedirá venir a vernos.- La princesa castaña se cae inconsciente.

-¿Princesa Zelda? ¡Princesa…!- Gabriela igual se desmaya.

Lo más extraño de todo fue que los cuatro tuvieron una pesadilla/sueño en el mismo momento y de alguna manera se conectaban.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Link:<strong>_

El elfo se encontraba en el bosque de Farone, sentado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, y a sus espaldas estaba la "Espada Maestra". Link abandonó lentamente el pedestal sin darse la vuelta, actuaba contra su propia voluntad y este trataba desesperadamente de regresar. Al cabo de unos momentos, él estaba a las afueras de Hyrule, viendo como Hyrule no tenia un héroe y se destruía por la maldad, pero una luz proveniente del bosque dirigía a los mortales hacia "La dimensión de Hyrule".

_**Zelda:**_

La princesa se quedó en su castillo dispuesta a luchar por su gente mientras todo era consumido por la oscuridad, en su trono un viento, aún suave, le soplaba fuertemente.

-No deberías de seguir aquí, débil y culpable alma.- Una voz cálida le habló.

-¿Por qué soy culpable?- Preguntó ella sin apartar la vista al cielo.

-Oh, Hylia, ya no te escondas.- Dicho esto, hace a la princesa caer de su trono. –Que tu sangre este en otro cuerpo no es excusa para devolverte el favor que me hiciste.-

-¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Solo por eso has causado el sufrimiento de este reino?-

-Estoy haciendo lo que tú me hiciste hace tanto tiempo, y a esa Diosa del tiempo lindo dile que sus planes no servirán de nada… esto algún día va a pasar.-

_**Gabriela:**_

La chica castaña estaba sentada con su espada a un lado en el bosque.

-Su nueva sierva, ¿Eh? ¿Cuántos sirvientes crees que hagan falta para que ya cumpla su cometido?- Alguien se ríe. –Lo digo porque existieron más antes de ti, Gabriela, algunos han muerto en el intento de complacer a su Diosa.-

-¿Quién eres?- Inquirió enojada.

-Soy tu enemiga si estás de parte de Kendra, ninguno de sus sirvientes ha podido derrotarme, ¿Sabes por qué?-

-Si eres la Diosa Celia, lárgate de una vez.- Ordenó Gabriela.

-¡Exacto! Nadie me ha derrotado porque soy una Diosa, cada uno de sus sirvientes han muerto en mis manos, ¿Quieres ser la próxima?-

-Tal vez yo si pueda derro…- Antes de que la joven del vestido lila agarre su espada, es agarrada del cuello por Celia. -¡Agh! ¡Ah!-

-Luego lo veremos.- Suelta a la sierva de la Diosa.

_**Christopher:**_

-No tomarás el poder de mi Diosa, requieres de revivir para eso.- El siervo de la Diosa discutía con una persona, pero no se veía a nadie con él. –Si no pudiste hacerte con Hyrule y el "Reino del crepúsculo", con la tri…-

-La Diosa del tiempo es la única que sabe de lo que soy capaz, es la única que sabe lo que haré y lo que hice.- Una voz grave interrumpió a Chris. –Nadie me conoce, podría matarte en ese momento si lo deseo pero, como su siervo, serás el elegido para cumplir mi mandato.-

-Ni lo sueñes, antes prefiero morir.-

-Entonces atente en las consecuencias.- Una mano trata a agarrar a Chris pero despierta.

* * *

><p>Los cuatro habían aparecido en un bosque verde, bonito, con pájaros cantando, todo lo contrario a el sueño que tuvieron. Al parecer, el siervo de la Diosa fue el último en despertar.<p>

-Este lugar, de cierta manera es hermoso e intrigante.- La princesa Zelda miraba maravillada a su alrededor. -¿Link, estás bien?-

-Recuerdos… dolor… ¿En verdad… t-te conozco?- El héroe pasaba por un dolor horrible de cabeza y escuchaba una voz que decía: "Maestro". –M-mi… cabeza… ¡Ahh!-

-No ha mejorado desde que desperté, ¿Estará en realidad bien?- Consultó la joven castaña mirando preocupada a su amigo.

-Oh, no, esto va mal… ¡T-tranquilízate, encontraré el portal!- El joven pelinegro corre a toda velocidad buscando un lugar especifico.

-Lo voy a seguir, quédate con Link.- La princesa Zelda sigue al siervo.

-Princesa… ¿Crees poder seguirme?- Le pregunta al rubio, el cual asiente. –Ven, te ayudo.- Los dos siguen a la princesa a paso lento. -¿Qué es lo que se trae entre manos, Diosa Kendra?-

Cuando por fin el antes espíritu llegó a su destino, se puso de rodillas muy inquieto. Al pasar un rato, Link, Zelda y Gabriela llegaron y pusieron la mirada en Chris.

-¿Q-q… qué… p-pasa?- Preguntó el chico de ropajes verdes manteniendo fuerzas.

-Contesta antes de que Link se desmaye por completo.- Ordenó Gabriela.

-Es mejor que no lo haga…-

-¿Puedes decirnos que es lo que pasa?- Los tres no quitaban la vista en el ojiverde.

-Esto no puede ser peor.- Respondió señalando hacia enfrente dejando mostrar un paisaje. –Esto es "La tierra del presidio"… estamos en el pasado.-

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**Llegamos al pasado del pasado. No tengo idea si se haya puesto interesante, ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	5. Chapter 04

_**Antes que nada, yo también deseo que las dudas que tengan se aclaren en este momento. Si no lo hacen, recuerden que la historia tendrá más capítulos para todo eso. Decidí cambiar mi día de actualización al gusto de ustedes, digan que día sería el mejor para hacerlo.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 04: La historia de Chris.<strong>_

-¡Oh, un minuto! No es tan malo como parece, Fay está en el pasado y yo igual iba a venir aquí.- Chris aplaude. –Mejor dicho, todos íbamos a venir aquí algún día de nuestras vidas.-

-¿Nos dices que estamos en el pasado? ¿De la nada? ¿Así nada más? ¿Cosa del destino? ¿¡Y no te preocupa!?-

-Tranquila, Gabriela, nuestra prioridad ahora es Link.- Dijo Zelda. –Mientras vamos al templo de allá, explícanos lo que pasa, Chris.-

-¿"Templo de allá"? ¡Ah, es el "Templo del presidio"! ¿Templo de qué…?- Chris empieza a hacer cálculos en el aire. –Ahí adentro esta Fay, dormida y alejada de nosotros...- Agregó en voz baja. -¿Con la Espada Maestra del pasado? ¡No puede ser posible! ¡D-Diosa…. dígame que fue usted la que nos…!-

-¿Por qué crees eso, Christopher? ¿En qué ha cambiado tu cerebro?- La Diosa Celia aparece de improviso.

-Tú, debo de suponer que eres la persona que apareció en mi "sueño".-

-Háblame con más respeto, princesita Zelda. Que yo soy capaz de marcar tu fin para toda la eternidad.- La amenaza de la Diosa rubia causa efecto en el comportamiento de la princesa Zelda.

-¿Q-qué es… lo que quieres… d-de… de nosotros?- Preguntó Link apunto de sacar su espada.

-Oh no, ni lo intentes, jovencito,- Link detiene su mano. –Por desgracia, tú espada no te ayudarás en esta situación, ¿Quieres saber por qué? ¡Porque no tienes las suficientes fuerzas sin Fay para blandir la Sagrada Espada!-

-¿Qué hacemos hablando con ella? Vayamos por esa Fay y la Espada Maestra, y si me lo permiten las Diosas, yo misma quiero tomar venganza con Celia.- Chris detiene a Gabriela para que no de un paso más.

-Eso significaría tener dos espadas sagradas en al mismo tiempo. Sacar la espada de esta época será difícil tomando en cuenta que Link no es el héroe que conocen todos aquí. Le felicito por este plan, Diosa Celia, pero mi diosa nunca nos abandonaría en estas circunstancias.-

-Yo también me siento orgullosa de poder engañarlos para que dieran una eterna visita al pasado, igual de crear una pequeña dificultad para que tomarán la Espada Maestra. Y hablando de Kendra, no la he visto ni en la Torre del Tiempo, ¿Se habrá perdido?- Increíblemente, la Diosa espiritual dice algo preocupada lo último.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas de nosotros? ¿Le hemos hecho algo?-

-Esa pregunta es mejor que te la conteste la reencarnación de Hylia, ella tuvo que ver más en el asunto que todos ustedes.- La Diosa Celia dice con los ojos cerrados casi soltando unas lágrimas.

-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamó enojado el siervo de la Diosa luego de que Celia desparece. –Lo siento, me preocupan ustedes y mi Diosa… y lo que la Diosa Celia le pueda hacer a la humanidad. -

-No le va a hacer nada a nadie, ¿Nos has escuchado que el pasado cambia el futuro? Ese ha sido un error en su plan.- Gabriela sonríe. –Hay que llevar a Link a un lugar seguro donde sea posible descansar.-

-Yo conozco un lugar.- Chris los lleva a un río cerca del bosque con una pequeña cabaña a la orilla.

-¿Aquí podremos descansar?-

-Si, estaremos tranquilos para buscar soluciones al problema en que nos ha metido la Diosa Celia. Iré por algunos frutos.- Chris sale de la cabaña.

-Link, descansa, mañana estarás como nuevo.- Recomienda Zelda a lo que Link asiente.

-Voy a acompañar a Chris, debería de descansar usted también, princesa.-

-No, prefiero cuidar a Link como el a mí.- Niega enseguida de que la chica del vestido lila termina su oración.

-Bien.- Gaby sale.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En un lugar donde hay muchos árboles con frutas que tienen pinta de estar ricas y frescas.<strong>_

-Disculpa, ¿Hay un volcán aquí?- La nueva sierva de la Diosa preguntó eso con intenciones desconocidas.

-Ummmm, si… por allá.- Solo los fans de Zelda o las personas que han jugado SS saben donde esta el "Volcán de Eldín".

-¿Y un desierto?-

-Por allá.- Lo mismo pero ahora con "El desierto de Lanayru".

-¿Un árbol gigante?- La chica tenía una sonrisa de que lo que deseaba lo tenía asegurado.

-Aquí mismo, solo que en esa dirección.-

-¿Me puedes decir cómo es que conoces este lugar tan bien?- El juego de Gabriela no le gustó nada a Chris, y no fue por molestia sino por recuerdos de su vida.

-Jamás quise recordarlo, te agradezco por haber hecho que lo hiciera, ¿Puedes irte?- Cuestionó de forma un poco grosera el antes espíritu.

-Déjame adivinar, la Diosa Kendra es la única que sabe lo que ocurrió, ¿Verdad?-

-Ya que insistes, te lo diré.- Se sienta a un lado de la sierva de la Diosa. –Todo empezó cuando buscaba agua para regar las flores de mi madre…

* * *

><p><strong>POV Chris.<strong>

_Mi sueño siempre fue conocer al héroe del que las personas hablaban, eran demasiados mis sueños que me olvidaba completamente del mundo... más por la razón de que tan solo era un niño. Un día mí madre me dijo que trajera agua para regar las flores que tenía, fui y al llegar a un campo me encontré con una luz. Como si la luz y yo fuéramos amigos, comenzamos a jugar en el campo, me quede hasta tarde con esa luz. De pronto se fue alejando y yo la seguí, mi madre muy inquieta y preocupada fue a buscarme, llegamos a un lago, un hermoso lago, me acerqué al lago y la luz me aventó a este_

-¡M-mamá, mamá ayú…ayúdame!- Gritaba descontrolado.

-Hijo, ¡Chris, ya voy, espera!- Iba corriendo hacia mí pero la luz que parecía mi amiga antes hizo aparecer una barrera para que no pudiera pasar.

-M-ma… mamá… ayúdame… ¡Mamá!- Fue entonces cuando la barrera se rompió en cristales y uno le cayó a mi madre… la vi caer inconsciente, y después el mar me tragó. –Ma… ma… mamá…- De alguna manera creí que seguiría viva, tuve fé en que ella no se iría jamás.

_Desperté en un lugar tétrico, sin embargo, una sensación de esperanza se sentía en ese lugar. Me encontré con la Diosa Celia, que al verme sonrió de forma satisfactoria. Pasé aproximadamente 9 años sirviéndole y ayudándole con sus planes sin saber lo que realmente pasaba, lo hacia porque ese lugar me decía que mi madre y yo nos volveríamos a ver._

_A los 18 años me di cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de la Diosa Celia, las verdaderas intenciones de la mujer que me cuidó durante 9 años, destruí sus planes una y otra vez hasta que se cansó del ser que era yo y sus seguidores me lastimaron gravemente. Estaba a punto de morir, traté de sobrevivir en esas tierras totalmente diferentes a donde solía vivir._

_En medio de mi llanto la Diosa Kendra me ayudó en todo lo que necesité siempre, era como mi madre, exactamente igual, no cabía duda de que la diosa del Tiempo sabía a la perfección lo que hacía mi madre. Mientras nos ayudábamos entre los dos, mientras ella me explicaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, no me sentía yo mismo a pesar de que mi cuerpo no tenía ninguna diferencia… al verme así, mi Diosa decidió explicármelo todo._

-Crees que soy tu madre, al final de todo lo soy, tomé el espíritu de tu madre al morir y, de alguna manera si estás conmigo, estás con ella. Ya moriste y todos los mortales lo hacen, pero nunca vas a estar solo, yo siempre voy a estar contigo.- La Diosa del Tiempo me abrazó y no quería soltarme. –Nadie estará solo nunca, Chris, nadie.-

_Desde ese entonces he estado toda la eternidad con mi Diosa, siglos tras siglo, milenio tras milenio, prometimos que nunca nos alejaríamos… eso le dije a mi madre._

* * *

><p>-¿Consideras a la Diosa tu madre? Lo siento, no debí de haber preguntado.- Gabriela se disculpa.<p>

-No te preocupes, ¿Qué más da? Ya pasó y no lo puedo cambiar. Volvamos con la princesa y con Link.-

-Tienes razón.- Los dos se van.

_**CONTIUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Creo que aquí tengo que pedir unas cuantas disculpas:<strong>_

_**1- Siento si hay muchas faltas de ortografía.**_

_**2- Lamento si no esta bien redactado.**_

_**3- Lo siento si me pasé de la raya con lo de la historia de Chris.**_

_**Bueno, ya que acabe el capítulo solo queda que dejen reviews sobre que día quieren que actualicé y gracias por los que dejan. **__**Saludos y espero que si comenten o que se haya resuelto una parte de sus dudas.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!**_


	6. Chapter 05

_**Capítulo 05: Secuestrando a Link. (Algunas personas estarán ya con cara de ¿¡WTF!? Así que lo siento por eso)**_

Gabriela y Chris fueron a la casa en la que se quedaban y encontraron a Zelda dormida pero Link se había sentado a un lado de una fogata afuera de la casa.

–Que bueno que llegan, me ofrecí para dejar a Zelda dormir en mi cama. – Dijo el héroe elegido por las Diosas.

–Pero ese es un montón de colchas con una almohada en un lugar cómodo. –

–Lo que sea, me desperté para que Zelda se durmiera. –

–Es muy generoso de tu parte, Link. – Admitió la chica del vestido lila. –Pero, tú estás más necesitado que la princesa. –

–Calma, Gabriela, debe de descansar porque no ha visto a la Zelda de esta época. – Se sienta a aplastar unas frutas. –Ni tampoco ninguno de nosotros sabe con lo que nos podremos encontrar. –

–Ah… ¿Cuál es el plan? – Preguntó el elfo de ropajes verdes tallándose los ojos.

–Se me ocurre que tendrías que hacerte pasar por el Link de esta época. – Respondió el siervo de la diosa.

–¿Dices qué Link va a imitar a su antepasado? ¿Y que haremos con su ancestro? – Gabriela dudó del plan improvisado de Christopher.

–No estarás pensando en secuestrarlo, ¿Verdad? – Inquirió el rubio al ver a Chris sonreír malvadamente.

–Si, si lo estoy pensando. – Dijo seguido por una pequeña risa. –Pero por mientras descansemos. –

–¿Y dónde está la Diosa Kendra cuando la necesitas? – Cuestionó la chica castaña antes de irse a dormir.

–Por desgracia, ella no puede comunicarse con nosotros. Si ni la Diosa Celia sabe de ella, es buen momento para preocuparnos. –

–No me das apoyo, Christopher. – Mencionó y se acostó en el suelo frío, pero ese no era el mayor problema. –¿Ya estas acostumbrado a esto, Chris? –

–Solía acostarme en una cama, en una casa que no estuviera abandonada, con comida… sin embargo, lo ignoro porque esto me recuerda a mi vida anterior. – Respondió el antes espíritu.

–Y tú…– La sierva de la diosa decidió no continuar porque escuchó a Chris soltar pequeños ronquidos. –Todos ya se han dormido, eh. –

_**Todos tenían cara de despreocupados, aún así las pesadillas eran más frecuentes ahora que estaban en el pasado… si por alguna razón el pasado llegará a cambiar, pondría en peligro la vida de los cuatro. Y ese era una parte del malvado plan que Celia.**_

–Enserio me gustaría saber el lugar en el que está Kendra, su poder es vital para que mis deseos sean órdenes cumplidas. – Replicó la Diosa rubia acompañada de un espíritu.

–Recuerde, mi Diosa, que ella tiene a un espíritu con forma humana. – Aclaró el espíritu.

–Entonces, jugaremos el mismo juego. ¿No estarías encantada de tener tu cuerpo otra vez, Zafiro? – Antes de que la supuesta Zafiro pueda responder, ya se encuentra en un cuerpo humano. –Es igual a lo que hizo Kendra con Chris. – Susurró.

* * *

><p>Nombre: Zafiro.<p>

Apariencia: Cabello color vino y lacio, blusa de tirantes color violeta, pantalón negro y ojos verdes.

Edad: ¿? (¿Por qué jamás se decir la edad de mis OC's?)

Poderes: Espíritus.

* * *

><p>–¿Qué es lo que haré con mi cuerpo? – Consultó antes de irse.<p>

–Mi querida Zafiro, ¿Qué es lo que pasaría si el Link de esta época no reencarna una y otra vez? – La propuesta de Celia era interesante.

–Hyrule se sumiría en las penumbras… entiendo. – La chica ojiverde desaparece.

–Y cuando eso pase, tendré que lidiar con algunos villanos que, obviamente, no serán capaces de derrotarme. – Ríe malévolamente, (Una risa tipo Ganondorf pero en mujer).

A las afueras del Templo del presidio.

–Lo que trama la Diosa Celia es lo mejor que se le ha podido ocurrir durante años, debió de planearlo durante demasiado tiempo. O tal vez esperó a que la Diosa Kendra cooperara involuntariamente. –

–Link, ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? – La dulce voz de la reencarnación de Hylia del pasado se escuchó seguida por unos ecos.

–Ummmm… Zelda, mi deber es protegerte. – Respondió el espíritu del héroe. –No me dormiré hasta que tú estés a salvo de todo peligro. –

–Eso es muy tierno, ¡Pero me prometiste que esto no cambiaría nuestras vidas normales! – La chica rubia le da una bofetada a su "amigo".

–P-perdón, pero eso no ha cambiado nada. Seguimos siendo los dos jóvenes en peligro de morir… ¡Todos morimos alguna vez! – Dijo el chico castaño del pasado.

–Como sea, te haré caso por esta vez y me dormiré… ¡Aún así, prométeme que te dormirás en un rato! –

–Es una promesa, y las promesas no se rompen. – Aceptó Link y Zelda se fue a dormir. –Por esta vez, tendré que romper una promesa, Zelda. –

–Sería una gran pena que Zelda sufriera un desastroso accidente mañana temprano… ¡Y el héroe Link no esté ahí para salvarla! – Zafiro pensó y se quedó observando un tiempo al Link del pasado.

–Ahora que lo dices… je, je… – La risa ronca de algo o alguien se hizo presente.

–No estoy de humor para tus tonterías, por mucho que desees salir de tu castigo, Grahim. – Dijo la sierva espiritual, quién reconoció sin ningún esfuerzo la risa.

–Veo que sigues igual de amargada que cuando nos conocimos. –

–Tú debes de aceptar que tu misión de hacer el mal, acabó. Fay y tú siempre tendrán los mismos destinos, solo que ella puede volver a despertar y estar aquí. – Recalcó molesta la chica de cabello color vino.

–Ni me lo recuerdes, ¡Dile a la Diosa Celia que le puedo ser mu útil! – Insistió el espíritu de Grahim.

–Tal vez le sirvas en un futuro… ahora vete. Tengo que poner mi plan en total marcha. –

* * *

><p><em><strong>A la mañana siguiente en la cabaña donde estaban los nuevos héroes.<strong>_

–Es un plan simple, Link, secuestraremos a tu antepasado y te harás pasar por él. – Dijo Gabriela.

–¿Pero que no el Link de esta época es castaño? –

–Ya arreglaremos esos problemitas. Recemos porque esto no altere nuestras vidas. – Aclaró el antes espíritu y los cuatro se dirigieron al templo del presidio. –Princesa, usted ayudará a Link con la Zelda de este tiempo. –

–Entendido. – Asintió la princesa castaña y fue con Link para entrar al templo.

–Yo iré a secuestrar a Link, supongo que seremos equipo, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó la chica del vestido lila.

–Si, en un segundo te alcanzo. – Gabriela se fue sigilosamente para entrar por una de las puertas al Templo del presidio.

–Al parecer no te has olvidado de mí. –

–Guardamos un vínculo muy fuerte, Zafiro. Me gusta mantenerlo en secreto para no recordar de qué lado estás. – Dijo en forma de respuesta el pelinegro.

–¿Tan dolido te quedaste, Chris o… traidor? – Preguntó la chica haciendo enojar a Christopher.

–Me duele más que hasta tú me llames de esa manera, la que creí una…– El siervo de la Diosa fue interrumpido por Zafiro.

–No me vengas con tus cursilerías, otra de esas cosas y no te dejare hablar otra vez. – Amenazó la joven ojiverde. –Por supuesto que si eres lento, no dudaré en dañarte. –

–No te haré más preguntas, ¿Te parece? – La chica asintió y alejo sus manos de Christopher. –Los dos usamos la magia de nuestras Diosas aunque somos más cercanos que ellas mismas. – La toma del brazo. –Por esa razón, te pido que te vayas. De la misma forma en que tú no dudas en matarme si sigo con las cosas que odias, yo no lo pensaría dos veces antes de matarte si es que te cruzas en mi camino para detenerme. –

Zafiro se suelta rápidamente. –Por fin muestras ese lado peligroso en ti, Chris, es otra de nuestras semejanzas. – La chica de la blusa violeta le dedica una mirada seria. –De cualquier modo no voy a detenerme, ¿O acaso tú harías eso si fuese la Diosa Kendra quién te lo pidiera? Nadie más que yo sabe que nunca te atreverías a hacerlo, así que déjame con mis cosas. Ya llegará el momento en el que nos enfrentemos y la verdad se hará presente, Christopher. – Desaparece.

–Tienes razón, espero ese momento algo decepcionado. – Corre hacia donde se fue Gabriela.

Dentro del Templo del presidio.

–Voy a ir con Vilan, (O como ustedes lo conozcan), para darle la invitación, Zelda, no tardo. – El espíritu del héroe sale.

–¡Espera, Link! – Se escuchó la voz imitada de la reencarnación de Hylia que hizo la princesa Zelda.

–¿Qué ocurreeee? – Tan pronto como volvió, fue metido en una bolsa por Gabriela y Chris, quienes se lo llevaron lejos de ahí.

–Ya volví, Z-Zelda. – Anunció nervioso el Link del futuro.

–¡Wow! Link, se que dijiste que volverías pronto pero esto es pasarse. – Exclamó la rubia.

–¿Yo dije eso? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Yo dije eso! – Aceptó el rubio.

–Y miren, hasta te has pintado el cabello, ¿A dónde es que fuiste? Creo que te ves mejor. – Inquirió la Zelda del pasado, la cual se acercaba a Link lentamente como si lo quisiera besar… y esas eran sus intenciones. –¿Se te apetece algo? ¿Un beso de ángel? ¿O qué deseas? –

–Uh, no… ¡V-va a ser que... que no! – Respondió Link, quien ya estaba sonrojado y muy nervioso por la poca distancia que había entre los dos. –¡E-estoy… a…a d-dieta! –

–Como encargada de que Link haga una estupidez, es mi deber salvarlo ahora. – Pensó la Zelda castaña. –¡Zelda, hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – Saludó la princesa Zelda.

–Eh, ¿Hola? ¿Quién eres? – La rubia se separó de Link y este suspiró de alivio.

–Veo que no me recuerdas, ¡Soy yo, tu amiga… Zeruda! ¡Sí, Zeruda! –

–¿Bienvenida? – Curioseo la ojiazul haciendo preguntas para conocer a Zeruda. –¿Desde cuándo nos conocemos? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me conoces? –

–Vaya, es una pena que no recuerdes a Zeruda, Zelda. – Dijo el Link del futuro tratando de tranquilizarse. –¿Sabes que sería mejor? ¡Yo le mostraré el lugar a Zeruda y así tú tienes tiempo para acordarte de ella! – Link y la Zelda castaña corrieron afuera como si no hubiese un mañana. –¡Nos vemos luego! –

–¿B-bien? Te… espero…– Zelda se sentó y suspiro cerrando los ojos.

_**Afuera del Templo del presidio. Todos ya estaban reunidos ahí, cuidando de que nadie los viera.**_

–¿"Zeruda"? ¿No se te ocurrió mejor nombre? – Consultó Gabriela.

–¡No! ¡Lo peor es que esa Zelda trató de besarme! – Mencionó impresionado Link.

–Debe de estar muy enamorada entonces. –

–¿Eh? ¿Chris, estás bien? – Preguntó la Zelda castaña al ver a Chris.

–Nunca creí que aprisionaría a mi héroe, no es nada importante realmente. – Christopher se paró y se dirigió a Link. –Vas a tener que prepararte, porque tú y la princesa distraerán a Zelda para que Gabriela y yo podamos sacar la Espada Maestra. –

–¿Qué no se supone que yo soy el único que la puede sacar? –

–Haremos un ritual para quitarte una parte de espíritu y poder sacarla, eso si podemos hacerlo. Si no funciona el ritual, tendrás que sacarla mientras la princesa distrae a la Zelda del pasado. –

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me siento algo culpable, sabía muy bien que el Link de Twilight Princess era medio castaño T-T... pero aquí lo puse rubio… ¿Me perdonarían por eso? U.U<em>**

**_Igual me alegra haber actualizado, los errores los corregiré luego y para los que no sepan porque no actualicé es por algunos problemas que tuve._**

**_¡Saludos, gracias por leer!_**


	7. Chapter 06

_**Capítulo 06: El inicio del engaño y de los planes malévolos.**_

_**En aquellas circunstancias no se podía dudar de si el plan que los sacaría de ese lugar funcionaría, pero también la Diosa Celia y su sierva, Zafiro, tenían planes en los cuales se pondrían a trabajar… y por desgracia, la suerte les sonreía en cada sus planes.**_

_**Pradera de Hyrule, en el futuro obviamente.**_

–Se ve que el pueblo está preocupado por la desaparición de la princesa Zelda y de Link.- Comunica la sierva espiritual. –Al igual que tampoco se sabe el paradero de la Diosa Kendra, he sabido que el pueblo a las afueras de Hyrule también está preocupado por Gabriela.-

–De encontrar el paradero de Kendra me encargo yo, Zafiro.- Le da un collar con una piedra. –Con esto nos podremos comunicar sin problemas, investiga más sobre este pobre reino… ya llegará el momento en el que yo llegue con Kendra para hacer lo que hemos planeado ya.- Su sierva asiente y se va a la ciudadela. –Con el poder del tiempo, será más fácil dominar a las demás Diosas.-

–Eso si la encuentras, jajaja…- Una risa malévola se escuchó al lado de la Diosa del espíritu. –Puedes encontrarla, solamente si me das una fracción de tu poder, con eso será suficiente…-

–¿Quién eres y que te hace pensar que haré eso?- Al no recibir respuesta de la voz, la diosa desaparece.

–Porque yo tengo en mi poder, lo que tanto anhelas… jajaja.- Dijo una sombra que se formó luego de que la Diosa desapareciera. –Mejor dicho, lo que los dos anhelamos, mi querida Diosa Celia.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la ciudadela de Hyrule.<strong>_

–Este lugar es un caos total sin la princesa Zelda.- Dice la chica del cabello color vino al ver que la ciudadela estaba hecha un desastre. -¿Por qué razón lo es? No es la primera vez que les pasa.-

–Es verdad eso, pero jamás se sabe que tan horribles puedan acabar las cosas aunque ya hayas pasado por eso.- Menciona la Diosa Celia a través del collar que lleva su sierva. –Tú dedícate a encontrar los peores peligros de este Hyrule para usarlos en nuestro favor.-

–¿Segura que en la ciudadela encontraré algo útil para nuestro plan, Diosa?-

–Ahora que no está ese héroe, las personas harán lo posible para tratar de calmarse. He oído de unos compañeros que ayudaron a Link a salvar Hyrule, se encuentras en una taberna, ve con ellos y engáñalos… recuerda que no debes de usar la fuerza, Zafiro.- Zafiro asiente y va en camino a la dichosa taberna.

_**En la Taberna de Telma.**_

–¡No podemos dejar a la gente buscando por su propia cuenta, no sabemos los peligros que podrían correr!- Los gritos se escuchaban aún sin entrar al lugar del callejón.

–¡Tampoco sabemos lo que nos podría ocurrir si intentamos salvarlos!- Se escucha un azoto de puerta, para la suerte de los presentes, solamente era la ojiverde. –¿Qué es lo que…?-

–Yo se donde empezar a buscar sin correr peligro. Y necesito la ayuda de todos los conocedores de estas tierras... ¿O dudan de mí? En todo caso, se los puedo probar.- La joven del pantalón negro pone una mano en la mesa.

–I-i… ¡Imposible!- Dijo Shad. -¡Tú eres la que raptó a la princesa o nos estás mintiendo!-

–No digo ninguna mentira, ¿Quieren pruebas… o quieren ahorrar tiempo?-

La dueña de la taberna se acerca a la chica. –Pruébalo, no queremos perder más tiempo como lo has dicho ya.-

–De acuerdo.- Se acerca a Pericleo y se quita el collar. –Diosa, necesito de su poder para crear un espíritu exactamente igual a la princesa… ya sea que se encuentre en el pico nevado, en las montañas lejanas.- Exclamó para sus adentros. –Engañar a estas personas y lograr mi cometido.-

–¿Qué hace?-

–Nada en especial, sólo observen con atención la piedra en mi collar.- En ese momento, en la piedra de su collar aparece una imagen de Zelda en el pico nevado siendo aprisionada. –¿Lo ven? La princesa Zelda se encuentra en el pico nevado, por ahí hay que buscar.-

–¿Cómo has hecho que esa imagen apareciera en tu collar? Igual me pareces muy confiable.- Habló el viejo Pericleo y los demás asintieron a la propuesta de buscar en las montañas.

La ojiverde se retira haca afuera para esperar a sus nuevos compañeros y en eso suspira. –Tú que me escuchas… yo poseo aquella habilidad de controlar tus dolores…- Empiezan a salir diamantes pequeños de su mano. -… Quiero entrar en tu mente, quiero ver lo que piensas… quiero saber dónde estás…-

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la tierra del presidio.<strong>_

_Chris y Gabriela, como siervos de la Diosa Kendra, se estaban preparando para iniciar con el ritual… los diamantes que salieron de la mano de Zafiro aparecieron de la nada y rodearon la cabeza de Chris. Se quedaron quietos por un rato y luego entraron en la cabeza del siervo y este cayó al piso, sufriendo un terrible dolor de cabeza._

–"Quiero entrar en tu mente… quiero ver lo que piensas… quiero saber dónde estás…"- Esas palabras resonaban con ecos en la mente de Christopher.

–¡C-Chris! ¿E-estás… b-bien?- Preguntó Gabriela tratando de acercarse al chico.

–¡D-déjame! Aléjate… ¡Te aseguro que n-no… querrás ver lo que pasará… d-después!- Advirtió el chico ojiverde, poniéndose las manos en la cabeza y de ellas salieron unas ondas azules brillantes. –Soy… fuerte… no puedes, Zafiro… no puedes…- Se quita rápidamente las manos de la cabeza y se desmaya, a su lado habían unos diamantes.

–¡C-Chris… dime que sigues vivo! ¡Chris! ¡Link, Link! ¡Princesa, vengan rápido!- La chica castaña corre a buscar a Zelda y a Link del futuro.

–No me parece justo que lo golpeemos cada vez que despierte, Link.- Dijo la princesa castaña al ver como el Link del pasado inconsciente.

–No hay de otra, Zelda.- Añadió el héroe elegido por las diosas. -¿Prefieres que nos delate a todos?-

–Para mí que disfrutas que la Zelda de esta época te acose.-

–¡¿Q-qué?! ¡N-no…! ¡Eso no es verdad!- Gritó sonrojado Link antes de que Gabriela llegara e interrumpiera su plática.

–¡T-tienen que ayudarme! ¡Chris se desmayó! ¡Vengan rápido! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!- Los dos van al lugar donde la chica del vestido lila les dice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la torre del tiempo. (No me agrada cambiar tan rápido de lugar… espero ya no hacer eso más adelante)<strong>_

–¿Dónde estás, Kendra?- Pregunta cantando la Diosa espiritual. –Si no te gusta hacerme enojar, será mejor que salgas en este mismo instante.- Se cae un espejo. –Ah, si no aparecerás por las buenas, ¡Lo harás por las malas!- Saca espíritus y éstos rompen todo lo que había en esa sala. -¡Kendra, sal ahora mismo!-

_Le quedó muy claro a la diosa Celia que Kendra no estaba ahí cuando espero por mucho tiempo una respuesta de la señorita del tiempo. Decidió quedarse en la torre, no dudaba de que Kendra fuera a aparecer tarde o temprano… y el entretenimiento de la Diosa rubia era romper y rehacer las cosas que veía._

–¿Zafiro, cómo vas por allá?- Inquirió cansada de esperar a la otra Diosa.

–Va todo bien, vamos camino al pico nevado.- Responde con simpleza. –Creo que logré hacer que Christopher atrasara un poco sus planes… ¿Y usted?-

–Me alegra oír eso. ¿Yo? Estoy esperando a Kendra, la Diosecita esa se va pero deja protegido la Trifuerza del pasado.- Gruñe. –Tal parece que ha vivido muy bien sin el fragmento que le robé la vez que nos enfrentamos.-

–Ese fragmento era sólo una parte de su poder, no entiendo porque la querría de nuevo.-

–Tienes tanta razón, al final de todo… ella es la única que puede desaparecer sus escudos.- La Diosa espiritual suspira. –Como te dije antes, necesito el poder oscuro que hay en los medallones y, con el poder que tengo de Kendra, para romper esa protección que le puso a la Trifuerza del pasado.-

–¿Por qué anhela la Trifuerza del pasado? ¿No es más fácil quitarle las partes a los portadores?- Pregunta la chica del cabello color vino.

–La Trifuerza del pasado es pura, su poder no se ha desperdiciado ni usado, para eso igual requiero del cuerpo de la reencarnación de Hylia… pronto usaré le poder de la Trifuerza del pasado, voy a disfrutar del poder absoluto y lleno de perfección.-

–Hay muchas leyendas que me gustaría que me contases después, Diosa.-

–Lo haré, estoy segura de que también tú disfrutarás ver como Christopher se hunde en la desesperación.- En el rostro de Celia se dibuja una sonrisa. –Antes de eso, prométeme que has olvida todo el vínculo que los une. ¡Dime que ese vínculo ya no existe!-

–No… hasta nos amenazamos a muerte cuando nos encontramos.- Contesta con tono serio y triste. –Diosa, no hay de que preocuparse por ello.-

–¡Esa es otra buena noticia! Estoy ansiosa por que ese día llegue, el día en que los espíritus dominen a la humanidad y que yo domine a todas las Diosas que protegen a los seres.- La ojiamarilla se muestra muy emocionada y Zafiro deja de hablar con la Diosa. –Hará falta que me muestres con acciones que ese cariño ya no vive, Zafiro. Lo tendrás que matar.-

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bien, ¡Cómo me quedó el capítulo? Mal, ¿Verdad? Ok, dejemos las opiniones para los reviews. Las faltas de ortografía las corrijo luego, algunas dudas que tengan serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo, trataré de hacerlos más largos pronto…<em>**

**_Y pues gracias por leer._**

**_¡Hasta el Viernes! ¡Cuídense el resto del día porque aquí en México es Viernes 13 D:! ¿O era el Martes 13?_**


	8. Chapter 07

_**Capítulo 07: La verdad sobre Zafiro y el encuentro con Fay.**_

_**En la Tierra del Presidio, ya cuando era de noche.**_

–Te noto muy preocupada por Christopher, ¿Qué hace unos tres días no lo odiabas?- Preguntó el héroe elegido por las Diosas.

–¿La Zelda de esta época no te debería de estar buscando?- Link hace una mueca de disgusto al recordar a la Zelda rubia. –No se preocupen por él y yo, ustedes pueden irse. La reencarnación de Hylia debe de estar muy mal porque la abandonaste.-

–Es cierto, Link, vamos con ella. Cuida de Chris y de ti.- La princesa se despide y lleva casi jalando de las orejas al oji-azul.

–No te rindas, Chris, no puedes rendirte… te necesitamos.-

–Eres muy ingenua al quedarte sola y al decir eso.- Gabriela se da la vuelta para quedar acara a cara con Zafiro. –Por desgracia, Christopher es un espíritu débil.-

–Yo no pienso eso de él.- La chica del vestido lila saca su espada y apunta a Zafiro. -¿Quién eres tú? Dime la verdad antes de que te parta por la mitad... o te haga varios cortes.-

Zafiro se ríe. –Me gusta que mis oponentes sean positivos, porque les puedo arruinar sus esperanzas.- Cristales naranjas aparecen rodeando a la sierva de la Diosa espiritual. –No tendrás ninguna oportunidad contra mí, yo controlo la mente y las acciones.-

_Los cristales se hacen más grandes y Gabriela los va rompiendo con su espada, ésta trata de proteger a Christopher. Al ver que Gabriela podía destruir cada cristal naranja que le lanzaba, alza su mano y de ella salen algunos espíritus que avientan a Gabriela fuera de la cabaña._

–¿Ya te has rendido?- La ojiverde se acerca lentamente a la chica del cabello chino. –¿No me ibas a cortan en pedacitos? Te advertí que no eres rival para mí, voy a hacerte desaparecer de este mundo. Así no interferirás en mis planes…-

–No cantes victoria, Zafiro.- La castaña y la chica del cabello color vino voltean atrás. –Déjame adivinarlo, creíste que podrías controlar mi mente para todo lo que me resta de vida.-

–T-tú… ¿Cómo es que despertaste? Olvídalo, sea lo que sea, no puede ser de mi importancia.-

–Respóndeme algo tú primero: ¿Recuerdas qué te dije que no dudaría en matarte si interfieres con el mandato de mi Diosa? Es un buen momento para cumplir lo que he dicho.-

–Te gusta sufrir, hagamos que sufras entonces.- Alza su mano y pasa lo mismo que con Gabriela. –Jamás volverás a traicionar a los espíritus… ¡Jamás!-

Christopher hace un escudo que bloquea a los espíritus y se acerca con dificultad a Zafiro, pues ella lanzaba más y más espíritus. –Esto no es traición, es justicia.-

–A-ah…- Saca sus diamantes pero éstos se destruyen cuando se acercan al escudo que hizo Chris. –Imposible… no me ganarás… es imposible que mis diamantes… ¡Christopher!-

–No te quiero hacer más daño, deja de lanzar a esas pobres almas.- Pide Chris viendo que Zafiro no está dispuesta a perder. –Perdóname por lo que haré.-

–¿Q-qué dices? ¡Ah!- Chris lanza su escudo para golpear y derribar a Zafiro, su ataque fue muy efectivo que hasta dejó casi inconsciente a la ojiverde.

–¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunta el pelinegro a la castaña cuando ve que va a levantarse. –¿Te ayudo?-

–No, e-estoy bien. Ella… ella…-

–En seguida lo arreglo.- Va con la chica del cabello color vino y la agarra bruscamente del brazo. –¿Qué tratas de hacer con todo esto? ¿Qué traman tú y la Diosa Celia?-

–¿Por qué no le cuentas a tu amiguita quién soy? Tiene muchas ganas de saberlo, anda y cuéntale de mí.- Al parecer, lo que dijo Zafiro le afectó a Chris. –¿Y esa cara? ¡Le dices tú o le diré yo! D-de todas formas… sales perdiendo.-

–¿Es cierto eso, Gabriela? ¿Quieres saber?- La sierva de la diosa Kendra asiente. –Zafiro… e-ella es mi… es mi hermana.-

–¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo es eso posible!? ¡Nunca la mencionaste cuando me contaste de ti!- Grita debilitada Gabriela.

–Lo que menos quería era recordar lo que nos separa.-

–Ya lo sabes, por eso no me matará… lo que dice son puras amenazas. Nadie más que yo saber que es incapaz de hacerle eso a su familia, ¿O también le harías eso a nuestras madre si estuviera de mi lado?- Pregunta soltándose de su hermano.

–Te equivocas, tomé una decisión ya, esto me dolerá más a ti que a mí.- Pone sus manos encima del corazón de su hermana. –Lo siento Zafiro… ¡Ah!- Alza la mirada y ve a un espíritu gigante a punto de golpearlo y se agacha para luego ser empujado por el pie de su hermana.

–Ya está a punto de amanecer en el futuro, Zafiro, te arriesgas mucho al venir con él al pasado.- Dice seriamente la Diosa Celia, quien era el espíritu que venía hace un segundo. –Te lo he dicho varias veces.-

–Discúlpeme, Diosa.- Celia abre un portal para que regresen al futuro y aparece un escudo para que los otros dos no se vayan también. –Estoy bastante segura de que nos volveremos a encontrar, Gabriela, espero que no haya Christopher que te salve.- Entra al portal, junto con la Diosa, y éste desaparece.

–¿Me darías el gusto de explicarme todo?- Consulta Gabriela mientras caminan a la cabaña y comprobar que el Link del pasado siga ahí.

–Ah, hubo un punto en el que ella apareció en el lado de la Diosa Celia, se ha quedado con ella desde que yo tenía unos… ¿14 años? No lo recuerdo bien.- Responde y luego de eso, se formó un silencio total.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el Templo del Presidio.<strong>_

–¡Link! ¡Link! ¿Link, dónde estás?- La reencarnación de Hylia buscaba a su amigo por todo el templo. –Tal vez deba de buscar a fuera.-

–¿Vamos a recurrir al plan B?-

–Sí, ya me cansé de aguantar a la Zelda de esta época. Liberaremos a Fay e iremos con Chris para que nos diga como salir de este lugar… ojalá podamos dejar la Espada Maestra en su lugar… eso de tener dos Espadas Maestras no me agrada.- Contesta el elfo de ropajes verdes.

–¡Te encontré!- Salta la Zelda rubia asustando a Link. –Oh, Zeruda, ¿Nos acompañas a cenar?-

–E-eh… ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?-

–¡Vamos!- Los lleva a una especie de comedor. –Aquí tenemos todo tipo de frutas naturales, provecho.-

–Tú distráela y yo voy a sacar la Espada Maestra.- Susurra el rubio y "Zeruda" asiente. –Iré al… al baño, ¡Ya me voy, sigan comiendo!-

–Ha estado evitándome, ¿O es solamente mi imaginación?-

–Te ha estado evitando, ¡D-digo! Es sólo tu imaginación, alguien como Link no sería tan malo. Siempre va estar en los momentos felices… y te acompañará en los difíciles, no le importa que tan duro sea el reto… siempre y cuando te esté ayudando.- Responde la princesa castaña.

–Tienes razón, Zeruda, no debo de dudar de Link nunca. Al final de cuentas, él me salvó de caer en las garras de la maldad.-

_**En el pedestal de la Espada Maestra.**_

–Y aquí estamos… hecho esto, podré liberar al otro Link, volveré a usar la Espada Maestra del futuro sin correr peligro, regresaré al futuro. Evitaré un riesgo en mi vida.- Sube las escaleras y lentamente va sacando la Espada Maestra del pedestal, (Imagínense el momento demasiado épico). –Diosa Kendra, ojalá estemos en lo correcto.-

Ya sacada la Espada Maestra, de ésta salen unos destellos que salen y Link los sigue. Los destellos se dirigen a dónde estaban Chris y Gabriela, éstos dos iban hacia el templo. Los dos siervos se quedan quietos al ver los destellos.

–Éstos son los restos de Fay… su espíritu consciente.- Dice el chico ojiverde.

–¡Link! La Zelda de esta época te está buscando, ¿Qué es…?-

–Reconoce el mandato que la Diosa Kendra te ha dado, Fay, la diosa te ha permitido volver a la vida y liberarte de la Espada Maestra sin correr peligro de que "El Heraldo" salga contigo.-

–Eso funcionará, ¿Verdad?- Pregunta en voz baja Gabriela.

–Tiene que funcionar, sí o sí.- Responden al unísono la princesa y el héroe.

_Los destellos se hacen más y pronto forman la figura de Fay. Al cabo de unos segundos, Fay estaba completa y no tenía ningún cambio aparente._

–La Diosa… ¿Ha hecho eso?- Fueron las primeras palabras que dijo Fay después de ser liberada.

–Con el poder que me ha otorgado lo hemos hecho todos nosotros.-

–Maestro…- Va con Link.

–Uh, creo que te equivocas de Link. Nosotros venimos del futuro y necesitamos de tu ayuda para volver… y hacer que tu verdadero maestro olvide todo lo que le hicimos.-

–¿Cómo puedo serles de utilidad en tal caso?-

–No lo sé, pero si la Diosa quería que despertases es por algo.- Responde el siervo de la diosa.

–Claro, empecemos por regresar la espada a su lugar… y con ella a mi antiguo maestro.-

–¿"Antiguo"? ¿A qué te refieres?-

–El Link del futuro ahora es mi maestro, también no crean que los recuerdos del pasado se han acabado.- Eso asustó a todos. –No regresaremos al futuro en un cerrar y abrir de ojos.-

–¿Cómo? ¿Nos estás diciendo que habrá que recorrer otras dimensiones, otros tiempos?- Inquiere con severa preocupación la chica del vestido color lila.

–Así es, algo me dice que una época está bloqueada. Por lo menos, ya no será tanto trabajo.-

**_Adentro del Templo del Presidio._**

–¡Link, Link! ¡Oh. No! ¡Link!- La reencarnación de Hylia va a ayudar al Link del pasado. –Te volviste a hacer castaño, ¡No me importa, despierta!-

–E-estoy… b-bien…- Dice con voz cansada y débil. –La E-Espada… Maestra.-

–¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso no la ves? ¡Ahí está! No ha ocurrido nada, todo está a la perfección… no te preocupes por ello.- Link sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla.

–Quiere d-decir que tú i-igual te encuentras bien… y s-si tú estás bien, y-yo también.- Los dos se abrazan.

–Descansa, yo me quedaré contigo. Ahora seré yo quien te cuide del peligro.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>En un portal entre dimensiones.<strong>_

–Esta es la única forma que conozco para regresar, este portal solamente va hacia el futuro. Te agradezco, Fay, por hacer la mayor parte para abrirlo.-

–Es un placer con tal de cumplir la voluntad de la Diosa.-

–Link…- Llamó nerviosa Zelda a Link.

–¿Qué pasa, Zelda? ¿O quieres que te llame "princesa"?-

–A-ah… te agradezco una vez más por ayudarme… ya puedes irte si quieres.- La ojiazul se estaba sonrojando.

–Quieres que te ayude con algo, ¿Cierto?- La princesa niega con la cabeza. –¿Entonces?-

–N-nada… no es absolutamente nada.- Le da un beso en la mejilla a Link. –No encuentro la forma de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.-

–Z-Zelda…-

–¡Y ahí están los enamorados! Nada más hacia falta una aventura para que se declararán su amor.- Dijo Gabriela haciendo sonrojar a los dos.

–¡Tú andas así con Chris y nadie te dice nada!- Reacciona enojado el elfo.

–¿¡Qué!? ¡Mentiroso! Yo me preocupo por su salud porque es el único que nos puede ayudar.- Se excusa la sierva de la Diosa.

–A mi no me metan en sus discusiones, se los ruego.- Pidió amablemente el pelinegro.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tuve muchísimos errores, los corrijo después… no me abucheen. Espero que les haya gustado, la inspiración me atacó y lo hice en tiempo récord, (O al menos lo fue para mi). Ya nada, antes de terminar el capítulo me tengo que disculpar con alguien:<em>**

**_¡Los demás váyanse si no aparece su nombre! Ok, de esa manera no. Pero en serio, les pido que se vayan si su nombre no empieza con: A y la segunda letra es n._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quiero disculparme con AngelTerra 133, cometí un fatal error y me arrepiento de eso. No busqué ofenderte, yo lo vi más como una "broma" pesada… ya que la mayoría de mis "bromas" son muy de mal gusto. Espero que no te sigas sintiendo como que "mal", si es que lo estás, si lo sigues estando… me sentiré muy culpable x_x. Aunque ni yo misma me creo que haya sido una broma x_x. ¡Lo siento tanto!<em>**

**_Hasta otra._**


	9. Chapter 08

_**La inspiración me atacó y por eso me ven aquí actualizando un día después del Viernes.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 08: ¿Qué ocurre ahora?<strong>_

–Ya dejen de discutir por algo sin sentido.- Zelda fue totalmente ignorada por los otros dos espadachines. –Ah, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en este portal?-

–Algo no cuadra en este lugar, ya vamos a llegar a nuestro tiempo original.- Menciona el siervo de la Diosa. –Al parecer, todas las dimensiones, menos esa, ya están bloqueadas.-

–¿No se supone que eso debería de estar mejor?- Pregunta la princesa. –Al final de todo, lo único que quiero es regresar a mi tiempo y a mi castillo.-

–Lo siento, princesa, pero me temo lo mismo que Christopher, eso no es normal. Solamente nos queda rezar porque no sea nada malo.- Dice la espada de la Diosa Hylia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>En el pico nevado.<em>**

–¿Dónde se habrá metido esa niña?- Pregunta enojada Salma mientras suben por la montaña. –Es mejor que no se haya ido o yo misma la…-

–Eres muy desesperada, Salma, no me esperaba eso de los héroes de Hyrule. Eso si quitamos del mapa al joven Link.- Aparece entre la nieve la sierva espiritual. –Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí están los restos de su querida princesa.- Les avienta un saco grande. –Es una pena, ¿No?-

–¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no es verdad!- Shad se apresura a abrir el saco y de este salen muchos espíritus que en seguida atrapan a Pericleo, Salma y Shad. –¡A-ah! ¿Q-qué… qué…?-

–Bien hecho, Zafiro, sin los otros cuatro y sin ellos… pronto tendré el poder de los tiempos.- La diosa Celia también sale del saco. –Ustedes, me les presentaré antes de dejarlos abandonados en este frío lugar. Yo soy la Diosa del espíritu, Celia.-

–¿"Diosa del e-espíritu"?- Con mucho esfuerzo, el chico castaño se acomoda los lentes. –¿Usted es la Diosa d-de la que cuentan mis libros a-antiguos?-

–¿Qué más da? Las respuestas serán esclarecidas cuando ustedes tres no estén para contemplar a su Hyrule totalmente destruido.-

–¿Q-qué va a hacer?-

–No es de su importancia.- Zafiro y la diosa desaparecen.

–No puede ser que nos haya engañado… lo bueno es que la princesa sigue viva.- Dice el viejo Pericleo.

–Nadie ha dicho que lo está, lamento arruinar sus esperanzas.- A lo que dijo Salma, Pericleo le hace una mirada de fastidio. –No lo tomes a mal, son simples sospechas. Aunque una debería de ser cierta.-

–No me mandes tus penas, Salma, hay que buscar la manera de salir de esto.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el castillo de Hyrule.<strong>_

–¡Señor! El lago de Hylia, el bosque de Farone y la ciudadela están en llamas. Lo peor es que nadie sabe que es lo que está causando esto.- Comunica un soldado al capitán Viscen (Es el de Majora`s Mask, por si preguntan. Lo que pasa es que no tenía otro nombre).

–Yo puedo contestarle todo lo que deseen saber sobre este ataque.- El soldado se voltea y es emboscado por unos diamantes que penetran su cabeza y cuerpo, dejándolo inconsciente. –Esto es obra de la Diosa espiritual y mía.-

–¿"Diosa espiritual"? No esperarás que me crea esa tontería.- Los solados y el capitán se ponen el guardia.

–Ahora los humanos no creen nada de lo que les dicen.- La Diosa rápidamente encierra a los guardias en unos calabozos hechos por espíritus. –Preocupados por su soberana no lograrán nada… menos si no tienen a ningún valiente guerrero.-

–Diosa… un portal, lograron liberar a Fay.-

–¿Eh? Imposible… si quieren terminar con sus vidas les haré el honor de hacerlo. Ve con ellos…- De su mano salen unas bestias espirituales. –Si te atacan no les hagas nada, solamente mantenlos ocupados por un tiempo.-

–Entendido, mi Diosa.- Va a la pradera de Hyrule junto con las bestias espirituales.

–Necesito encontrar a Kendra, ella es la única entrada que tengo para conseguir la Trifuerza del pasado.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la pradera de Hyrule.<strong>_

Los campos de Hyrule eran consumidos lentamente por las llamas. Los cielos eran como si fuese un eterno ocaso con el sol moviéndose paulatinamente hasta desaparecer. Aún así el cielo seguía siendo amarillo como el ocaso, lleno de humo por los incendios e infestado de espíritus malignos.

–Lo sabía, esto era lo que pensaba… ¡Maldita sea!- Exclama el chico pelinegro al salir del portal y ver casi todo Hyrule destruido.-Ése era su plan, ¿Cierto, Diosa? No deseaba vengarse de la reencarnación de Hylia solamente… quiere desaparecer a los humanos.-

–Entonces… ¿Fue una simple distracción haberlos mandado al pasado?- Pregunta el espíritu.

–¿Por qué esos espíritus no nos atacan? Van a la ciudadela… ¡Tenemos que ayudar a la gente de la ciudadela!- Link es detenido por la mano de Christopher.

–Esos espíritus son las personas de la ciudadela, Link. Tienen muchas preguntas pero yo no soy quien tiene la respuesta… son ellas.- Señala al castillo. –Seguro ellas están ahí.-

–Te equivocaste otra vez, Chris.- Dice Gabriela al ver a Zafiro junto con las bestias espirituales.

–Esos espíritus pronto les atacarán cuando su alma sea consumida por el deseo de venganza.-

–¿Por qué le hacen esto a mi reino? ¿Qué es lo que quieren realmente?- Inquiere Zelda mientras Link la protegía de Zafiro. –No creo que quieran ver lo que soy capaz de hacer con mi arco.-

–Me da gracia que me amenace de esa forma, tomando en cuenta que los espíritus de luz están en las mismas que los humanos… y que ellos son las flechas de luz que usa.- Con esas palabras todo parecía estar perdido. –El mundo se consume y mi Diosa obtiene su venganza.-

–¿Dónde está la Diosa Kendra? Ella jamás les dejaría hacer tal cosa.- Pregunta el héroe elegido por las Diosas.

–Es lo que todos nos preguntamos… ¿Bailan?- Las bestias los empiezan a perseguir pero no les hacen daño. –Y mientras tú, tenemos cosas muy serias de las que hablar, ¿Verdad, Link?-

–Yo no recuerdo tener que entablar una conversación contigo.-

–Eso es lo divertido, tú tienes la Trifuerza del valor y la princesa la Trifuerza de la sabiduría… me encantaría saber esto: ¿Dónde está la Trifuerza del poder?-

–Desde que derrotamos a Ganondorf, esa parte no se ha vuelto a ver, ¿Pero para que la necesitan? Sí se ve que todo esto ya está destruido.-

–Si la Diosa Kendra no aparece, sería bueno utilizar el poder de las partes que tienen en el presente para romper el escudo que protege a la Trifuerza del pasado.-

–Trata de quitárnosla.- El rubio corre para ir con Zelda.

–Eso será pan comido cuando estén ante la Diosa Celia.- Susurra y comienza a caminar para seguir a Link. –No pienso que sean capaces de derrotarla a ella.-

–¡Zafiro, reacciona! ¡¿No te das cuenta de la que haces?!- La chica castaña se para en frente de Zafiro. –Ah, ¿Qué vas a ganar con hacer esta locura?-

–¿Qué quieres?-

–Quiero que te detengas… ¡Eh!- Saca su espada y se protege con ella de las garras de una bestia espiritual. –Quiero… que… t-te detengas… tú y yo sabemos… que esto acabará… mal para ti…- Se levanta y corta en dos a la bestia espiritual.

_De pronto una brisa refrescante, que hacía olvidar lo caluroso que se sentía ese lugar, pasó por unos segundos, haciendo volar el cabello color vino de Zafiro. Ésta cerró los ojos por el tiempo que duró la brisa, ¿Hace cuánto no disfrutaba del viento rozando su cara?_

–Pero no puedo traicionar a mi Diosa… no sería correcto…- Pareciera que el tiempo se detuvo, había un silencio y una paz total, ni siquiera los espíritus se movían. –No quiero hacer lo mismo que mi hermano.-

–¿Quién dijo que iba a tener el mismo resultado?- La voz de Link hizo que Zafiro abriera sus ojos. –El futuro es algo que nunca vas a saber.-

–Maestro… tenemos un problema…- Las bestias desaparecieron, en su lugar los vientos se mezclaron e iban a todas direcciones. A causa de esto, se formó un tornado. –Sería mejor retirarse.- Todos, con excepción de Zafiro, empezaron a correr hacia la ciudadela.

–No puedo…- Susurro la ojiverde.

–Seguro y quedan pocas personas en la ciudadela, trataré de poner una barrera para protegernos.- Dice Zelda mientras corre. –Y luego vamos a ir a un lugar seguro para que la Diosa Celia no lastime a nadie, ¿Quién está conmigo?-

–Esperemos que sí, princesa.-

–Si necesitan de mi ayuda, sólo llámenme.- Fay se mete a la Espada Maestra.

–Tiene que haber poca gente, las bestias desaparecieron y no creo que vuelvan… ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Zafiro?- Chris se detiene y ve que su hermana se quedó atrás. –No, no, no… ¡Zafiro! ¡Zafiro!-

–¿C-Christopher…? Y-yo… ¿Y si nos vemos en el lago?- Esa pregunta hizo que Chris dejara de correr hacia Zafiro. –No te preocupes por mí, jamás lo has hecho… ¿Verdad?-

–…- Antes de que el chico pelinegro pudiese responder, Link lo jaló con su zarpa y lo obligó a seguir corriendo. –Ella…-

–¡Sigue corriendo! ¡Te puedo decir con certeza que estará bien! ¿No crees que la Diosa sería incapaz de lastimar a su sierva? ¡Va a estar bien!- Gritó el rubio tratando de sostener su gorrito verde para que no se fuera volando.

–Supongo que tienes razón…- Respondió el joven ojiverde luego de salir del shock.

_Alguna que otra casa se fue volando, había unas afortunadas que solamente perdieron el techo. Como dijeron los que estaban corriendo anteriormente, un grupo de personas había sobrevivido y los siguieron cuando les explicaron una parte de los hechos. Al final llegaron a las cercanías de un lago, que estaba atrás del castillo, por una salida casi escondida._

–Digan que ocurre con más calma, ¿Qué la princesa no estaba desaparecida?- Exigió un señor bigotón, sosteniendo su barbilla y acariciando su bigote. –No le veo problema ya que el tornado ya no está amenazándonos.-

–Si les explicamos, nunca nos creerían.- Dijo la princesa castaña. –Mientras tenemos que estar juntos, y nadie se separé… por favor.-

–No nos lo tiene que decir princesa, ¡Por nada el mundo nos vamos a separar! Digo, ¿Cómo lo haríamos con medio Hyrule en llamas y criaturas abominables por ahí?-

–Oh, Diosas, ayúdennos, las tierras sagradas ahora están bajo un poder maligno.- Oraba una señora junto con su hija.

–Y la Diosa del tiempo, ¿Dónde está cuando se le necesita?- Se escuchó que alguien preguntaba eso, pero ninguno de los presentes supo identificar quién.

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pocas palabras para lo que yo esperaba :( Al menos pude subirlo hoy :D Si tiene alguna falta de ortografía ojalá la pueda corregir en un rato, con eso de que no me fijo bien en los renglones ni en que tecla estoy apretando. El tiempo me sobra, (Claro que no, tengo que escribir un capítulo de otro fic), tengo todo el día para corregir. Agradezco que hayan dejado review desde que empezó la historia, jamás había agradecido por eso, y gracias por leer el capítulo.<em>**

**_¡Hasta el Viernes! Eso si la inspiración no me vuelve a venir más tarde._**


End file.
